TES IQ EXO
by princess telekenetic
Summary: semua member exo diberikan libur 2 hari oleh petinggi sm.. dan ternyata lee soo man telah di hipnotis oleh author supaya menurutinya.. bagaimanakah liburan mereka selama 2 hari? Apakah akan menyenangkan atau malah kacau? Mending baca sendiri dehhh


Tes iq

Cast: member exo

Genre: humor

Rate:k+

Type: oneshoot

Disclaimer: member exo milik tuhan yang maha esa.. namun luhan milik saya...

Summary: semua member exo diberikan libur 2 hari oleh petinggi sm.. dan ternyata lee soo man telah di hipnotis oleh author supaya menurutinya.. bagaimanakah liburan mereka selama 2 hari? Apakah akan menyenangkan atau malah kacau? Mending baca sendiri dehhh

Warning: jika tidak berkenan diminta segera meninggalkan ff ini.. jika ada gejala kejang mendadak, pusing, muntah.. author tidak mau tanggung jawab.. semua ditanggung pembaca.. banyak typo bertebaran.

Happy reading...

Matahari sudah terbit menyinari alam semesta.. orang2 juga sudah mulai untuk pergi bekerja.. namun berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam kandang.. plakkk.. bukk..doorr..plaakk.. (author digebuki massa) maksut saya didalam dorm exo.. semua penghuninya masih asyik terlelap.. (anggap saja dorm exo m dan exo k jadi satu ok..)

Tokk.. tokk.. tokk.. suara pintu diketok oleh seseorang.. karena tak ada yang menyahuti maka di pengetok makin menjadi.. dia mengambil.. palu.. dan kapak untuk mendobrak pintu dorm itu... eh.. enggak ding.. itu terlalu berlebihan

Kembali ke cerita yang benar

Si pengetok mulai menggedor pintu dengan keras... suho yang terganggu akan hal itu bangun dan berjalan sempoyongan untuk membuka pintu.. "tooakkk" "appooo" jerit suho karna dengan mulus kepalanya membentur lemari.. "hehh.. siapa yang menaruh lemari disini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.. (tuh lemari juga udah di sana dari dulu oppa)

Tokk.. .toookkk.. kembali terdengar ketukan pintu berulang kali.. " ne.. kau berisik sekali.. jangan ketuk lagi aku akan buka pintunya.." jerit suho kesal.. 'cklek' pintu terbuka.. nampaklah seorang bapak2 membawa sebuah kardus..

"ne.. nuguseo? Kami tak menerima sumbangan.. mianhae.." kata suho lalu ingin menutup pintu kembali.. "yak.. aku mengantar paket ini pabbo.. aku bukan minta2..." marah namja yang ternyata pak pos itu.. "ohh.. kalau begitu mana paketnya.. ini dari mana? Isinya apa? Kok berat sih.." brondong suho dengan serentet pertanyaan.. "aku tak tau.. tanda tangani ini" kata pak pos kesal

Setelah dia selesai pak pos segera meninggalkan dorm sialan itu.. "aku tak akan mau mengantar paket ke sini lagi.." gumam pak pos dan suho masih bisa mendengar itu.. "yakk.. jangan pernah kembali kesini lagi.." teriak suho kemudian..

Suho masuk dan menutup pintu lagi.. sambil menimang dan memikirkan apa isi dari kardus itu.. juga siapa yang mengirimnya.. suho membawanya ke ruang santai.. dan ternyata member lain sudah ada disitu semua kecuali d.o oppa)

Dongsaeng dan hyungnya ada yang duduk2 dan juga ada yang masih setengah tidur disana.. , baekhyun yang mengetahui suho membawa sesuatu langsung bertanya

"hyung.. apa yang kau bawa itu?" "entahlah.. aku baru saya menerimanya" jawab suho.. "apakah itu isinya makanan?" tao menyahuti.. "baby panda.. apa bambu yang selama ini aku berikan padamu kurang?" celetuk kris.. "yak.. kris ge.. aku tidak makan bambu.. dan aku bukan panda.." tao cemberut.. "sudahlah ayo kita buka saja kardus ini supaya tidak panasaran.." usul chen ''ide yang bagus" teriak baekki dan chanyeol bersamaan.. (couple yang kompak)

Saat mereka hendak membukanya.. d.o berteriak dari dapur mengumumkan sarapan siap.. dan akhirnya.. kardus itu ditelantarkan karena member exo lebih memilih makanan.. #poor kardus

Setelah selesai sarapan dengan gaduh dan rusuh.. mereka teringat kembali dengan kardus yang didapat suho tadi.. dan mereka berdondong2 ke ruang santai dan membukanya

Ternyata isinya beberapa lembar kertas, pena dan juga alat hapusnya.. dan sebuah kaset dvd.. karena penasaran (lagi) mereka menyalakannya..

"haee oppa deul" tida2 seorang yeoja muncul di tayangan tv yang dengan tidak elitnya membuat semua member exo jatuh.. suho terjungkal dari sova, xiumin tersedak cemilan yang ia makan, kris dan tao saling berbbenturan, luhan menyemburkan minumannya ke muka sehun #poor sehun. Lay, baekhyun dan chanyeol pinsan mendadak, d.o terkena serangan jantung, dan chen mimisan..dan kai tidur(?) (tenang Cuma dercanda kok..)

"hehehe.. annyeong oppa deul.. park sung gi imnida.. saya author di ff ini.. saya tidak perlu banyak bicara.. kalian lihat kertas yang ada di dalam kardus bersama cd ini.. nah kalian harus mengisinya.. harus di isi .. ngak boleh mencontek.. besok author akan mengambilnya.. letakkan saja di bawah pintu dorm kalian.. ok.. selamat mengerjakan.. kissue luhan gege.." setelah itu tv menampilkan layar hitam

Semua orang masih terpaku dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv walaupun sudah selesai.. ' anak itu bisa bikin aku mati mendadak karna jantungan" gumam d.o.. "aku benjol karenanya" kata kris juga.. dan 5 detik berikutnya.. "AUTHOR SINTING... KAU MEMBERIKAN KAMI LIBUR UNTUK MENURUTI KEINGINAN NAGK PENTINGMU ITU?" TERIAK SEMUA MEMBER EXO m bersamaan.. membuat gempa yang dasyat sampai dorm exo hancur.. eh salah lagi...

"sudahlah.. lebih baik kita kerjakan dengan cepat dan segera bisa bersantai.." ucap sehun (tumben) bijak..

kris membagikan kertas dan pena ke masing2 member (leader yang baik)..

tes iq

petunjuk pengisian: sebelum mengisi soal tulis nama kalian di pojok kanan atas.. dan setelah itu jawab semua soal.. jawaban terserah pada kalian yang penting di jawab dan yang terpenting tidak boleh mencontek.. selamat mengerjakan...

suho: suho leader white angel

xiumin: xiumin suka bakpau

luhan: luhan cinta ikan lohan

kris: wu yi fan bukan tiang listrik (oppa lebih mirip tiang jemuran) (dibunuh kris oppa)

lay: lay,s (ini nama kripik oppa)

baekhyun: byun baek hyun

chen: aku lupa namaku kim jongdae atau lee jongdae (kim jong dae)

chanyeol: chanyeollllllll

d.o: do kyungsoo

tao: huang zi tao suka panda

kai: key.. eh kei.. eh kai.. siapasih nama ku? (amnesia mendadak)

sehun: sehunnie

Siapa nama leader exo?

Suho: tentu saja semua orang tau.. leadernya kim joonmyun

Xiumin: exo k: suho.. exo m: xiumin (maunya)

Luhan: exo itu apa? (ketularan amnesia)

Kris: jelas aku

Lay: kris gege, suho gege, lay gege (nyebutin namanya juga)

baekhyun: eh.. siapa ya.. aku lupa

Chen: air dan naga (keinget mv mama)

Chanyeol: suho hyung.. kris gege

d.o: sehun bukan? (bukan -_-)

tao: panda ada ngak? (malah nanya gue)

kai: xiumin ge, luhan ge, kris ge, suho hyung, lay ge, baekhyun hyung.. (stopppp ini bukan area sensus member exo oppa...)

sehun: appa dan naga.. (ini juga sama aja )

Siapa nama magnae super junior?

Suho: eh.. emang super junior ada magnaenya ya? Mereka kan udah pada tua.. #tanya dengan muka polos # suho oppa mati dibunuh elf

Xiumin: magnae.. itu es krim itu ya? (itu magnum oppa.. haduh.. parah)

Luhan: magnae itu ikan bukan? (ni lagi?)

Kris: taemin (itu magnae shinee..)

Lay: super junior ada yang mukanya mirip lunannie gege.. #baca donghae #mirip ikan maksut lay

baekhyun: aku tau.. pasti kyuhyun hyung.. tul kan.. tul kann.. (angguk2)

Chen: kyuhyun (nyontek baekhyun)

Chanyeol: celingak2 cari contekan tapi ngak ada yang mau kasih.. #nangis

d.o: kyuhyun hyung..

(prok.. prok)

tao: leeteuk ge (itu mah leader yang tertua malahan bkan magnae.. gimanasih oppa)

kai: magnae apaan ya? (dari tadi ni anak ngak bener2)

sehun: dengan bangga saya jawab.. saya ngak tau (author pingsan)

Apa nama ibukota indonesia

Suho: jakarta (searh google)

Xiumin: jaka dan karta (ngak sekalian jaka tarup oppa?)

Luhan: jak.. jak.. ngokk ngokk (?)

Kris: apa ya.. boleh nyontek ngak? (ngak)

Lay: negara yang terdapat banyak kripik lay.s (author pingsan)

baekhyun: jakarta (anak pinter)

Chen: zakatta (ingat waktu puasa)

Chanyeol: happy virus chanyeol (ngak nyambung sama sekali)

d.o: disana ada banyak makanan enak.. ahh.. jadi kepingin (malah mikir akanan)

tao: panda.. (eh?)

kai: jakarta (nyontek suho)

sehun: #lagi malak kai supaya dikasih jawaban

Jika ada seorang anak nangis ditengah jalan karna terpisah dari ibunya apa yang kalian lakukan?

Suho: deketin.. lalu tanya ada apa.. setelah tau.. dibantu mencari ibunya.. (leader baik)

Xiumin: deketin.. setelah itu bilang.. "kasihan banget sih kamu.. ditinggalin ibu sendiri" lalu kabur

Luhan: teriak "woeee anak siapa ilang?" (author geleng2)

Kris: ajak ke kantor polisi.. serahain semua ke polisi.. pergi (ngak mau repot)

Lay: samperin "duh anak manis kenapa? Ditinggal ibunya ya? Makanya kalau punya ibu tuh di jaga.. gimana ibu kamu hilanghan.. kalau udah begini siapa yang repot? Kamu juga kan.. aku juga jadi repotkan.. makanya jangan diulangin lagi.. udah ya.. aku mau pulang saja.. males ngurusi kamu.." pergi.. # anak lebih keras nangisnya (malah diomeli.. gimana sih oppa)

Baekhyun: deketin.. "eh.. eskrim kamu kelihatannya enak.." rebut eskrim si anak.. tinggalin pergi..

Chen: pura2 ngak tau

Chanyeol: emang gue pikirin

d.o: aduh.. anak manis kenapa kenapa? Lagi seneng ya? (itu nangis bukan ketawa.. hedehhh)

tao: deketin.. anak: huaaa.. eomma.. ada hantu.. lari.. tao: #cengo

kai: anak siapa nih.. ah.. daripada dia minta es krim untuk ngegantiin es krinya yang meleleh.. mending gue pura2 ngak tau aja..

sehun: #gue ngak urus

siapa penyanyi yang sedang naik daun pada tahun 1977-1988 di indonesia?

Xiumin: mana aku tau.. lahir aja belum

Luhan: gimana caranya tuh bisa naik daun? Tolong ajari aku.. aku juga mau (nih orang kenapa ya?)

Kris: enak juga naik pesawat, daun kecil, ngak muat. (nih sama aja dengan suai author)

Suho: aku ngak tau.. huhuhu.. eomma.. aku ngak tau.. #nangis gak jelas

Lay: saat kripik lays belum ditemukan -_-

Baekhyun: dimana toko eyeliner belum ditemukan.

Chen: jawabannya -11 (bukan pelajaran matematika woe)

Chanyeol: #bengong lihatin suho yang nangis

Tao: #pinjam kertas jawaban baekhyun tapi ngak boleh. Baekhyun d wushu tao. Tao dapet jawaban. Tapi bengong saat tau jawaban baekhyun

Kai: kapan aku boleh tidur?

Sehun: aku belum lahir. Mana aku tau. kalaupun aku udah lahir apa peduliku ama mereka? Kenal aja ngak

mau banget dikerjain ma author. Wkwkwkwkwk

"sialan nih orang kita dikerjain.." ucap kris marah. Sehun ama kai udah ngedance bareng dengan kertas soal itu merada di bawah kakinya. Dengan kata lain mereka menginjak2 soal itu.

Dan hal itu pun diikuti oleh semua member. Dengan diikuti sumpah sempah serapah untuk author.

Fin

Mian gaje. Author memang tak mahir buat ff humor


End file.
